


Para Sa'yo

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Filipino, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Tagalog, a song for cadm, lyrics, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: These are lyrics from a song I wrote for cadm.





	Para Sa'yo

_Balik ka na, sinta ko_  
_Puso ko'y natatakot_  
_Ako'y malapit nang sumuko_  
_Ilang beses nang niloloko_  
_Ang sarili para lang sa'yo_

_Pero sana malaman mo,_  
_Andito parin ako,_  
_Nagmamahal sa'yo_

_Sa'yong mga kamay, ako'y kalmado_  
_Sa'yong mga mata, nakakahinga ako_  
_Pasensya na mahal, ako'y 'di nagbago_  
_Ipinapangako ko, magtitino na ako_  
_Para sa'yo, para sa'yo_  
_Magtitino na ako, para sa'yo, para sa'yo._

_Ilang araw ang nagdaan,_  
_Ika'y aking pinagmamasadan,_  
_Mukhang masaya ka na, sinta_  
_Habang ako ay hirap na,_

_Pero sana malaman mo,_  
_Ang puso ko ay andito,_  
_Iyong iyo_

_Sa'yong mga yakap, ako'y gumagaling_  
_Sa'yong mga ngiti, nakakatulog ng mahimbing_  
_Pasensya na mahal, ako'y makasarili_  
_Ipinapangako ko, magbabago na ako_  
_Para sa'yo, para sa'yo_  
_Magbabago na ako, para sa'yo, para sa'yo_

_At alam ko na,_  
_Paulit-ulit ko nang sinasabi 'to sinta,_  
_Ako'y makulit,_  
_Araw-araw kitang hahangarin kahit na,_  
_Nasasaktan na ako._  
_Ito'y ginagawa para lamang sa'yo._

_Sa'yong mga yakap, ako'y gumagaling_  
_Sa'yong mga ngiti, nakakatulog ng mahimbing_  
_Sa'yong mga kamay, ako'y kalmado_  
_Sa'yong mga mata, nakakahinga ako_  
_Pasensya na mahal, ako'y 'di nagbago_  
_Ipinapangako ko, magtitino na ako_


End file.
